The fight to stop terrorists and murders my version of NCIS season one
by Lexi1981
Summary: Takes place during season one of the show some of the chapters will be center around episodes, but most of them will have cases I made up or cases only mention on the show but not cover. Some of the case from episodes will be mention, during a chapter but not the main focus of the chapter. Genres crime, romance, suspense, drama, general. all characters from s1 and Ziva
1. Chapter one: Welcome home!

Author notes: Go to my profile and look under the story name to see pictures of actors, actress or life like babies and toddlers doll that I base the characters on for Chase, Angela and the other characters that I made up for this and other NCIS seasons fan fictions. Since I do not speck any foreign language when someone is talking in a foreign language in the fan fiction I will let you know by using () and saying (they are speaking German, etc.) before the conversation.  
Chapter one: Welcome home!  
Leroy Jethro Gibbs is at Andrews navy and air force base and he is waiting for the aircraft, which is bring home injury and return soldiers from the Air force, navy and one army soldier. Gibbs is waiting along side family members of soldiers that are coming home. Gibbs who has come from work and has to go back into work later in the day is dress in a tan suite, with a black polo t-shirt and a white t-shirt under the polo shirt. Leroy Jethro Gibbs looks at his watch and then starts pace, because the aircraft that is coming from Iraq is running late. Gibbs notices that the family members of the soldiers coming home are looking at him, so he stops pace. At the same time his cellphone starts vibrate again and he takes the cellphone off his hip. Gibbs sees Abigail Sciuto is calling for the fifth time, because she wants an update on her sister Angela (Angie) Amberly Sciuto who is the injury army soldier and Chase (friend and co-worker) who is also injury. Gibbs now wishes that he would have let Abby come with him, Leroy Jethro Gibbs flip his cellphone open and put the phone up to his right ear.

"Gibbs, have you seen my sister or Chase or talking to either of them yet? Also Kate called to say she will be running late for work today, because her car has four flat tires."

"No, the plane is running late and thanks for letting me know about Kate. Has Tony got into work yet?"

"No, will you call me as soon as you know anything, Gibbs?"

"Yes, Abby."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Gibbs flips his cellphone close and puts the cellphone back onto his hip. At the same time three people are walking towards him. The youngest of the three is five feet eleven inches tall, he also has dark brown hair and light brown eyes (but at times his eye's look hazel depending on light and shirt color that he is wearing). Gibbs also notices that the young guy walking towards him looks tired and worried, but that the elder couple do not look worried. The elder woman is five feet two inches tall, she also has golden blonde hair and green eyes. The elder man is six feet two inches tall. He also has gray hair (that used to be black) with a bald spot on the top of his head and a gray mustache. Also, the elder man has dark brown eyes. Gibbs smiles at Chase boyfriend Daniel and Chase grandparents on her mother side (which he has knew since he was a kid, because his father and Chase grandfather were in the same army air corps service unit during world war two). When Chase grandparents and Daniel (Dan) have reach Gibbs. Dan, Yannette (Pronunciation yah NET) and Eliot each takes a turn giving Gibbs a hug and Gibbs hugs each of them back.

"How are you doing Yannette and Eliot? It has been awhile since I saw the two of you. Both of you are looking great and Yannette you do not seem to have aged a day, I can't believe that your hair is still a golden blonde!"

"We are both doing great Gibbs, My husband and I have been in California visit grandchildren and great grandchildren."

"She has gone gray just like I have Gibbs, but unlike me, my wife has her hair dye a golden blonde, but when she was younger my wife had brown hair."

"How are you doing Dan?"

"I am doing great Gibbs, my medical school clinical training at Andrews navy and air force-hospital is keeping me busy and so is writing to Chase."

"Thanks for coming today, Chase is going to be happy to see you."

"I would not miss being here when Chase gets home, she is like a daughter to me Eliot and Yannette!"

"And Chase says you are like a second father to her and I am happy that you step in and was a great male role model for Chase after her fathers' f16 was shot down and he was killed in action in 1991."

"I was happy to be a role model for her Yannette. I help Chase's cope with losing her father and Chase helped me cope with losing my daughter, after my daughter and wife were killed."

Gibbs, Dan, Eliot and Yannette start watching the sky for the aircraft. Gibbs then checks his watch again. At the same time Eliot looks at Dan and then looks at Gibbs and knows that the two of them are worried.

"Back in my day, the flights never return late from deployment Gibbs!"

"You mean you never get back from a flight late Eliot?"

"No, I was always on time when I was the pilot and your father was always on time when he was the pilot too!"

"That nice to know."

"And your father asked me to have you call him."

"I will give my father a call tonight."

"Good, he misses talking to you."

At the same time all the children who are waiting with their mom or dads or grandparents' start pointing up at the sky, because they have seen the aircraft. Meanwhile, inside the cockpit of the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III, the pilot who has amber eyes and blonde hair (which is jaw length) takes a deep breath and at the same time is hoping that her injury right knee will hold out for one more landing. Chase begins to lower the aircraft into the descent to the runway. A few minutes later back on the ground the family members along with Gibbs are watching the plane landing on the runway. Meanwhile at Washington, D.C. NCIS headquarter Tony is walking out of the elevator, he then starts walking toward his desk. Abby is watching Tony and notice he is wearing a black suite, with the suite jacket unbutton and showing the white long sleeve dress shirt. As Tony walks pass Kate's desk, he notices that Kate has not come into work yet and that Abby is sitting at Gibbs's desk. Tony set his backpack on the floor by his desk and then takes a sat on his desk chair, his desk is across from Kate's desk. At the same time Abby stand up and Tony notices that Abby has her black hair in pigtails like always and that she is wearing a pair of loose fitting black Goth pants and a black long sleeve shirt. Tony also notices that Abby is wearing a black ribbon choker with a skull hanging from the center of the ribbon and a pair of black Goth boots.

"Why are you in the squad room?"

"Waiting for you or Kate to get here, Gibbs is at Andrews navy and air force base Chase is coming home today remember?"

"Yes and why are you not at Andrews navy and air force base your sister coming home too?"

"Because no one else was here to man the phone, so Gibbs made me stay behind."

"Where is Kate?"

"She running late today because of four flat tires on her car."

"I am here now, if you want to go and see your sister."

"I will just head down to my lab and get the lab ready for Chase welcome back party, Gibbs says that he would call me when the plane lands and talk to Chase and my sister."

"Ok."

Tony turns his computer on, as Abby walks over to the elevator. Meanwhile at Andrews navy and air force base Gibbs sees a medic push a stretcher off the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III and then he notices the young lady that is laying on the stretcher is Angela (Angie) Amberly Sciuto. Gibbs starts walking over to the medic and Angela and he notices that the young lady who is five feet four inches tall, has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair (that is waist length). Gibbs can also tell by just looking at Angela that she is in a lot of pain. The medic stops push the stretcher when he reaches Gibbs and Angela looks up at Gibbs.

"Angela I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I work with your sister Abby."

"I know, I take it that Tony was late to work so Abby had to stay and man the phones?"

"Yes."

"Gibbs will you let Abby know that I am doing all right, I am going to Andrews navy and air force hospital to get an MRI, because the MRI machine is out of order at Bethesda and then I will be going to Bethesda's military hospital with the MRI to get treatment."

"I will Angela, is there anything else you want me to tell Abby?"

"Tell my sister that I will call her after I have talk to my doctor and know how bad my back injury along with the medical treatment needed to treat the injury."

"I need to take Angela to the hospital now."

"(Angela and Gibbs) Ok."

The medic starts pushing the stretcher and Gibbs wave bye to Angela, he then takes his cellphone off his hip and calls Abby. At the same time inside the cockpit of the aircraft, Chase is still sitting in the pilot seat and is doing the post flight checklist and she is crying. The reason Chase is crying is because the pain in her right knee has become unbearable, the reason for this that Chase has not taken anything for the pain all morning. A few moments later Chase has finished the post flight checklist and stands up putting all her weight on the left leg. She reaches down and picks up the metal (silver) underarm crutches, which have gray underarm pads, hand grips and tips from the floor between the pilot seats and the seats behind the pilot seats. It has now been an hour since the plane landed Chase grandparents, Dan and Gibbs are the only four people that are still waiting and Gibbs has starts to pace again. Four minutes later Chase hops out of the aircraft on crutches and is not putting any weight on her right leg. Dan, Eliot and Yannette run up to Chase, who hug her grandmother first and then she hugs her grandfather. Dan then pulls his girlfriend into a bear hug and the two of them kisses each other on the lips. When Chase stops kisses Dan, she notices Gibbs is there and he is standing next to her grandmother. Dan let go off Chase and then Gibbs walks over to Dan and Chase. Gibbs and Chase hug each other and then Gibbs and Chase's look at each other for a couple minutes before anyone says anything and Chase's grandmother is the first to speak.

"Why did it take you so long to exit the plane Chase?"

"I ended up having to fly the plane after the pilot and co-pilot both get sick and that meant I had to do a post flight checklist before I could exit the plane and come see the four of you, grandma."

"But your right-knee is hurt!"

"I know that Gibbs! I do not think flying the plane did any more damages to my knee, but the flight medic is having me go get an MRI at the hospital and see a doctor. After I see the doctor I can leave and go to NCIS headquarter Gibbs."

"That is fine Chase."

Chase, Dan, Eliot, Yannette and Gibbs leave the runway and then the five of them head to Andrews navy and air force hospital. Two hours later at NCIS headquarters Abby is busy getting her lab ready for Chase welcome back party. She has just finish hanging a banner over the window and then she steps back to look at the banner that say Welcome back Chase, at the same time her cellphone starts ringing. Abby takes her cellphone off her hip and sees that the phone number is a Bethesda military hospital number. She flips her cellphone open and then puts the phone up to her right ear. Abby walks into her office area and walks over to her desk, she then takes a sat on her desk chair.

"Abigail Sciuto speaking!"

"Abby's it's Angie, can you talk right now or are you busy working?"

"I can talk right now all of my work is done and I just finish decorating for Chase welcome home party, I wish you could be here for the party too and then it would be a welcome back party for both of you. So what do you want to talk about Angie?"

"To tell you that I have two unstable spinal fracture and dislocations the L4 and L5 and I need to have spinal fusion surgery on my back. I also have to wear a Thoraco-Lumbo-Sacral Orthosis (TLSO) brace pre surgery and post surgery until the doctor say I can take the brace off."

"What about your miliary career?"

"My doctor is filling out paperwork to get me an honorable medical discharged from the army."

"When is the surgery?"

"On Friday, will you come to the hospital to visit me, after you get off work? And I I wish I could be at the Chase welcome home party too, bring me a piece of cake and cookies when you come to visit?"

"Sure I will come visit you after work and bring you a piece of cake and cookies."

"I need to make some more phone calls, so I will talk to you later bye."

"Bye and I will see you later Angie."

Abby flips her cellphone close and looks at her computer screen to see what time it is. She stands up and puts her cellphone back onto her hip and then walks out of her office area. She walks back into the main area of the lab and then walks over to the silver counter that is normally use to process evidence, but not today because the counter has a red, white and blue tablecloth over the counter. On top of the tablecloth (that is covering the counter top) is a stack of blue paper plate, a box of red plastic forks and a pile of white napkins with red stars on them. There is also a stack of red, blue and white plastic cups, two litre bottles of Mt. Dew, coke, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper and root beer and a close cake box setting on the counter, with a cake stand next to the box. Abby looks around the lab to make sure she did not forget any of the decorations and sees the welcome home banner is hanging up, along with all the red white and blue crepe streamers, which mean she did not forget anything. Abby open up the cake box revealing a round chocolate frosted cake that has the Air force logo on the top. Abby takes the cake out of the box and puts the cake onto the cake stand. She then takes the empty cake box into her office and set the box on her desk, so that the box is out of everyone way. Abby then walks back into the main area of the lab and at the same time Tony, Ducky ( who is wearing a blue dress shirt, red bow tie and black dress pants), Gerald Jackson ( who is wearing a black dress pant and white dress shirt) and Kate Todd (who is wearing a long sleeve light blue blouse, black dress pants and black dress boots) and carrying a plate of sugar cookies, walks into Abby's lab. Kate set the plate of sugar cookies that are shaped like air-force jets and also round cookies with the air force logo onto the counter next to the cake stand.

"The lab looks great, you did an awesome job decorating for Chase welcome home party Abby!"

"Thanks Kate. Gibbs and Chase should be here any minute now!"

Gibbs walks through the door of Abby lab carrying an ice pack in his right hand and few moments later Chase comes through the door using crutches and she smiles at everyone. At the same time Kate, Gerald, Ducky, Tony and Abby notice that Chase is wearing a violet long sleeve shirt that has a v-neck, a pair of khaki Cargo zip-off pants (also know as convertible pants) with the right knee off showing a gray donjoy universal tri-panel knee immobilizer (with an open area around the kneecap) and pair of black army work boots. Using the crutches, Chase hops over to the chair at the computer work station, which is in the center of the main part of the lab. Chase then take a sat on the chair and at the same time Gibbs grabs one of the other chairs, then he pushes the chair over to Chase. Gibbs raises the height of the chair, so the chair is as tall as the chair that Chase is sitting on. Chase then puts her legs up onto the chair and Gibbs set the ice pack onto Chase right-knee. At the same time Abby runs over to Chase with a huge smile on her face and gives Chase a huge bear hug.

"Thank for leading the search and rescue teams despite already being hurt and finding my sister after the terrorists take her prisoner. You save Angie life and I can't thank you enough."

"Abby's I could not let anyone else lead the search and rescue teams, I knew your sister since her first tour of duty in afghanistan and I knew you since August of 2000, when I was working here after breaking my left ankle at the end of officer training, which I had to take after I gradations from the air force academy and was put on medical leave from air force. Also, Abby's you and Angie's are both important people in my life."

"How long are you going to be working with us this time?"

"Seeing that I have a stable transverse fracture kneecap (undisplace fracture) and bruised kneecap, ligaments and tendons the doctor says I could be on medical leave from the air force for six to eight weeks and then I will have to build the strength in my knee back up before the air force will put me back on active flight duty, so I could be working with you for twelve or more weeks Tony."

"What did you major in at the air force academy Chase?"

"I major in foreign language and military strategic studies Kate."

"What foreign language do you speak Chase?"

"Beside English I can speck Arabic, Pashto, Ladino, Farsi, German, Polish, Hebrew, Yiddish, Spanish, Russian, Portuguese and Japanese. I also know sing language, Kate."

"Did Gibbs and you stop by Dan and your house in Silver Spring, Maryland on you way here so you could change or did Dan bring you some clothing to change into?"

"Gibbs and I stop by Dan and my house, so I could clean up and get change Tony."

"I say we should get this party started!"

"(Kate, Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, Gerald and Chase) sound like a good idea Tony."

Abby cut the cake and then puts a piece of cake onto eight plates (the eighth piece of cake is for Abby's sister). Gibbs hand Chase a plate that has a piece of cake and a couple cookies on the plate, then Gibbs gets Chase a cup of MT. Dew to drink and hand her the cup. Chase set the cup on the desk beside her and start eating the cake. As Chase, Kate, Tony, Ducky, Gerald, Abby and Gibbs eat their cakes and cookies they talk to each other and let Chase know what has been happening in their life and Chase tells everyone what has been happening in her life. Gibbs has just taken the last bite of his piece of cake when his cellphone start ringing. He takes the cellphone off his hip and looks at the number on the display and sees it is the dispatch number.  
Chase, Kate, Tony, Ducky, Gerald and Abby are watching Gibbs who has went into Abby office to take a phone call and he is still on his cellphone and is pace Abby's office. A minute later Gibbs walks out of Abby's office and back into the main part of the lab putting his cellphone onto his hip, with a serious look on his face. He looks at Chase first, then look at Kate followed by Tony, Ducky, Abby and Gerald.

"There has been a booming at the special need's dance academy that is on Andrews navy and Air force base. There is a total of ten children that are dead and four injury children. Along with one teacher and four aids that are dead. In addition there are two injured teachers and five injured aids. Tony's go grab your bag and then gas up the van, I will meet you at the van."

"Yes, boss!"

Tony, Gerald and Ducky walk out of Abby's lab and at the same time Gibbs look at Chase, then looks at Chase's right knee. Gibbs then looks at Chase a second time and takes a deep breath, then he looks at Kate.

"Kate's I want you to drive one of the Dodge Intrepid to the crime scene and Chase will ride with you. Chase your bag is right where you left the bag, next to the desk across from my desk and next to Tony's desk. And Abby's I want you to go visit you sister and then come back to the lab."

"Thanks Gibbs, I was just going to ask you if I could go see Angie."

"Kate, I will meet you at the intrepid, I need to have a few words with Abby before she leaves."

"That is fine"

"Thanks Kate. Abby's you will want to be sitting down for what I have to say!"

"Ok."

Gibbs and Kate walk out of Abby's lab and at the same time Abby walks over to Chase, thinking why does she need to talk to me alone? At the same time Chase has taken the ice pack off her right knee, then takes her legs off the chair. Abby takes a sat on the chair with a concern look on her face. Abby then notices that Chase is no longer smiling, but has a look of alertness on her face.

"Why are you looking at me with a look of alertness Chase?"

"Your sister has been through a lot the last two and half week's Abby."

"I know that from the last two and a half week's of talking to you in MTAC!"

"No, Abby's you do not know what she has been through. You know that she was taking by terrorists and that the terrorist's injury your sister back. But I did not have the heart to told you during our live video feed talks that the terrorists torture Angie for days for information, before I found her and the rescue team was able to rescue your sister."

"Why did the terrorists fracture my sisters' spine and dislocation Angie's L4 and L5 vertebrae, Chase?"

"Because she would not tell the terrorists what they want to know Abby's. I also did not tell you during are live video talk that your sister is having a hard time sleeping, because she is having nightmares about her time in capture with the terrorists. I am only tell you because I do not think that your sister has said anything to you about the nightmares and Angie is going to need you to get through this."

"Ok and thanks for letting me know. You are right Angie never told me about the nightmares or about having a hard time sleeping."

"Abby's do not push talking about the nightmare, let her bring up the nightmare up on her own."

"Ok, Chase. You should get going."

"Yeah you are right."

Chase and Abby stand up and Abby hands Chase her crutches. Abby then goes into her office and grabs her purse and keys. At the same time Chase using the crutches start walking toward the lab door and has just hop into the hallway when Abby walks out of the lab door carrying a plate with a piece of cake and cookies. Abby then closes and locks the lab door, then the two ladies head over to the elevator, which is across from her lab. When they reach the elevator Abby pushes button and they wait for the door to open. When the door of the elevator open up on the second floor Abby and Chase walk out of the elevator and walk over to the squad room. Abby stays by the elevator door and Chase head of to the desk across from Gibbs desk and grabs her bag. She walks back over to the elevator and Abby push the button and the door open, the two of them walk back into the elevator and Abby push the button for the first floor. A few minutes later Abby is heading to her car in the parking lot and Chase is heading toward Kate who is standing outside one of the Dodge Intrepid waiting for her. When Chase walks up to the intrepid Kate opens the passengers' door for Chase. Kate then takes Chase bag and set the bag on the back seat. Kate then watches Chase as she lower herself down and onto the passenger seat. Kate then takes the crutches from her co-work and as Chase is getting comfortable in the passenger side of the car, Kate put the crutches on the floor of the back of the car. Kate then gets into the car herself and few minutes later Kate is pulling out of the parking lot of NCIS and start driving towards the crime scene.


	2. Chapter two: Mossad contacts

Author note: I have made up the address that you will see in this chapter and future chapters that I am using for Chase and Dan house in Silver Spring, Maryland and the address for houses Abby's looking at will be see in this chapter and the address of the house she buy will be seen in this chapter and later chapters too.

Chapter two: Mossad contacts  
Kate stops for a red light at an intersection that is ten miles from the highway entrance ramp and looks over at her new co-worker that she getting to know and Kate notices that Chase is not wearing her sidearm or badge, which means that Chase probably does not have her sidearm, ID or badge on her.

"Do you have your sidearm, ID and Badge on you or do we need to swing by your house on the way to the crime scene to pick up your sidearm, ID and Badge?"

"No, I do not and Gibbs knows that I do not have my sidearm, ID and badge and would have to swing by my house to pick them up."

The light turns green, so Kate looks both ways to make sure the cars that do not have the right of way have stopped and sees that the cars have stopped. Kate then drives through the intersection towards the highway entrance ramp.

"What is your address and zip Chase?"

"9800 Braddock Road Silver Spring, Maryland 20903."

Kate puts the address into the G.P.S. unit to get the directions to Chase's house. At the same time Chase cellphone start playing a mix tones of one last time and I'm Already There, Chase then takes the cellphone off her hip. Then Chase looks down at her cellphone and sees there is text message for Dean who is doing his medical school clinical training at Andrews navy and air force hospital. Chase flip open her black flip cellphone and opens up the text message. Chase see it say have you hear about the booming at the special need's dance academy that is on Andrews navy and Air force base? The Air force and Navy have asked NCIS too hardly the crime scene, are you going to be working the scene? Chase's text message her boyfriend back and says yes. She then flips her cellphone close and put the cellphone back on her hip.

"Interested choice in ring tone, why did you choose that mixes of song for the ring tone?"

"Dan, my boyfriend pick it out because of me being an Air force pilot and he has the same ring tone set on his phone for my cellphone number."

"Then the songs for the ring tone make sene. On a different note I was wonder how you broke your left ankle at the end of officer training?"

"It started out as a stress fracture that I get at the end of January as a result of training and compete on the gymnastic team during my last year at the air force academy, I deiced to training and compete with the injury and by the end of the season which is April it was a four-inch stress fracture. I was able to rest the ankle in May and it had just start to heal going into officer training, the doctor I sew at the academy gave me the ok to take part in the first officer training right after Graduation, I made it through Physical Fitness Program of officer training every day of the training including the last day, when I felt and heard a snapping sound in my left ankle, but I push my self through the pain and finish running and beat my best time and past the last Physical Fitness test of the training. I iced my ankle on and off the rest of the day and complete the rest of the officer training. But before going onto training for the specialty as a pilot the Captain in change had me get an x-ray and I find out that I break my left ankle, since it was not a career ending injury, I was put into the pilot training that start twelve week later. During the break I work under Gibbs as NCIS agent in training, then I went and did my pilot training. Once I finish my pilot training I was assign to Andrews navy and air force base as an active air force pilot, which was also where Dean, who also graduation from the air force academy was assign since he was attend medical school in Washington, D.C."

"Oh and how long have you known Gibbs?"

"All my life, my grandfather Eliot Weiss was in the same Army air crop as Gibbs father and my grandfather Weiss and grandmother Yannette Weiss who raises me lived across from Gibbs when I was growing up, in fact they still live across from Gibbs."

"Why did your grandparents raise you?"

"My mother pass away shortly after I was born and my father was an air force pilot and his f16 was shot down in 1991 in the first Iraq war. My father survived the cash, but was take captive by the Iraq army and dead of his injuries and wounds in the POW camp."

"I am so sorry to hear that Chase."

"Thanks, can we listen to some music the rest of the way to my house and then to the crime scene so I can rest?"

"Sure."

Kate turns the stereo system on and let Chase find a radio station she likes. Chase put a country station on and the two of them listen to music as Kate drives and Chase looks out the window and watch the landscape go by, it has now been twenty five minute since they left the navy yard. At the same time Chase cellphone start playing the tone of one last time, she takes the cellphone off her hip and sees Gibbs is calling. She flips her cellphone open and holds it up to her right ear.

"Chase Weiss-Wolf speaking, what do you need Gibbs?"

"Are you swing by your house to pick up your ID, sidearm and badge?"

"Yes, if that ok with you."

"It is ok with me, Tony, Ducky, Gerald Jackson and I are still waiting on the bomb squad to finish clearing the scene and by the time you and Kate get to Andrews navy and air force base the bomb squad should be finish. That all I want to know bye."

"Bye."

Chase flip her cellphone close and put the cellphone back on her hip. She then goes back to looking out the window. Two minutes later Kate pulls onto Chase street. When Kate pulls into the drive way of Chase and Dan house, she notice that Chase and Dan's house is a red brick two story cape code hose that has two dorm windows on the front of the second story. Kate also notice there is white trim around all the windows and the roof of the house is brown, She also notices that the front door is white, along with gutters, fascia, down spout and soffit of the porch roof is also white. The porch and steps have been paint gray. As Kate and Chase get out of the car, Kate looks around the side of the house and she notices there is a back porch, which runs the whole length of the house and the roof and posts are paint white too. Kate also notices the chimney is on the right side of the house.

"You have a very charming house Chase."

"Thanks."

Chase and Kate walks over to the front porch and then walk up to the front door of house, which is in the center of the house. Chase unlocks the front door and walks into the house first. Kate follows Chase into the house and shut the front door behind her. The first thing Kate's notices are the hard wood floors that run through the whole house and have a neutral floor stain. Kate then sees that the living room is on the right-hand side (if you back is to the front door) and the top half of the living room walls are painted a periwinkle and has white wainscoting on the bottom half of the walls. Kate also notice the staircase is across from the front door and the dinning room is on the left-hand side (if your back is to the front door) and the top half of the walls are painted a periwinkle and the bottom half of the walls has white wainscoting.

"You have to go through the dinning room to go to the kitchen."

"What color is the kitchen?"

"It is painted Periwinkle, with white cabinets, base cabinets, a white island in center and white diamond quartz counter tops. There are white glazed porcelain wall tile backslashes on the wall behind the stove and counter top."

Chase starts up the stairs and Kate follows her co-worker up. Once upstairs Chase heads towards the door on the right-hand side (if your back is to the staircase) and at the same time Kate is looking around the hallway and sees that the hallway walls are also painted periwinkle. Kate then notices the door on the left-hand side (across from the bedroom Chase is walking to) leads into the bathroom and there is a second bedroom after the bathroom. Kate walks over to the bathroom door and then she looks into the bathroom. She then see that the top half of the bathroom walls are painted periwinkle and the bottom half of the walls have white wainscoting, beside for the walls around the bathtub/shower comb on the left-hand-side (if standing in doorway), which has white subway titles. Up against the right-hand wall is the sink nearest to the door, then the bathroom trash can follow by the toilet. Kate then turns to her left and the second bedroom. She walks up to the second bedroom door and looks into the bedroom to see the walls are painted a lilac white. Kate sees that to the right of the door (if standing in the door) is nightstand then the bed and another nightstand. She then notices that the closet is on the left-hand wall near to the dorm window (if standing in the door). At the same time Chase is getting into her closet, which is on the same wall as the bedroom door, but on the other end of the room. The bed is on the wall across from the door and closet with nightstands on each side. Kate walks up to the master bedroom door, as Chase reaches up and grabs a gun box off the top shelf of the closet. Chase open up the gun box and gets out her black sig sauer p228 that is in the holster, ID'S and badge. She put the gun box back onto the top shelf of the closet and then shut the closet door. At the same time Kate walks up to the bedroom door and sees a small hallway and across from the bedroom door is the door to the master bathroom, which match the other bathroom. Kate walks into the small hallway and then walks the rest of the way into the room, which all of the walls are painting a periwinkle. At the same time Chase hooks her gun holster onto right-hand sides of her pants. Then Chase hooks the badge onto the left-hand side of her pants next to her cellphone and puts the wallet with the ID's into pocket that is on the side of the left leg of her cargo zip-off pants.

"The inside of Dan and your home as charm as the outside."

"Thanks and we can head to the crime scene now."

Kate and Chase walk out of Chase and Dan's bedroom and then head downstairs. Meanwhile at Bethesda military hospital Abby is on the fourth floor and is walking down the hallway to room number 404, carrying the plate with the piece of cake and cookies. Abby walks up to the open door of the private hospital room and sees her sister (that was born on the same day and year as Abby and the two of them grow up think they are twin sisters ) is laying on the hospital bed that is up against the right-hand wall if standing in the door of the room. Abby walks into her sisters' hospital room and at the same time notices that Angie is wearing a white hospital gown with a black Donjoy duel Tlso brace over the gown. Angie push the button on the control and raise the back of the bed, so that she is sitting up. Angie then smiles at her sister, but Abby does not smile back. Angie can tell from the look on her sister face that she is worry about her. At the same time Abby set the plate with the cake and cookie on it down on the hospital tray table and push the hospital tray table up to the hospital bed, so the tray is over her sister lap. Angie takes the plate that is cover the cake and cookie off and Abby hand her sister a plastic fork, then takes a sat on the chair that is next to the hospital bed. Angie start eating one of the cookies first.

"How are you feeling Angie?"

"All right, I'm not in pain, but that could because of the pain killers my doctor has me on."

"Are you really doing all right and I do not mean just Physical, but mental too?"

"Chase told you about the nightmares and not sleeping."

"Yes."

"You do not have to worry about me Abby, the army having me seeing a psychology about the nightmares that I keep having and that is preventing me from sleep at night. The psychology has also given me a name of a support group and address where they meet, that I can start going to once I am out of the hospital."

"That good, but if you ever want to talk about it to me you can, I am here for you and you can tell me about what you went through in Iraq and about the nightmares."

"I know Abby, but right now I am not ready to talk to you about the nightmares or about what happened in Iraq when the terrorists take me captive."

"That is fine Angie, I just want to let you know that I am here for you and so is your younger sister Lexi (full name Alexandra, also call Alex), brother Luca, aunt Gert (if she having a good day), uncle Horace, uncle Teddy and uncle Larry."

"I know that and it is a big help just knowing that the seven of you are here for me."

"Where are you going to stay when you get out of the hospital?"

"I'm not sure."

"The lease on my apartment is up in six week and I have been thinking about buying a house. I could start looking for a house and you could move in with me for now."

"So good to me, but make sure there is a room that Lexi can stay in when she come for visits."

"I will Angie, how do you feel about living in Silver Spring, Maryland or Washington, D.C.?"

"Either of these places is fine with me, but why did you come to see me during the middle of the work day?"

"Did you hear about booming at the special need's dance academy that is on Andrews navy and Air force base?"

"Yes, all the news station is covering the story, is NCIS working the scene?"

"Yes, so I do not know when I will be off tonight, so Gibbs had me come visit you, as his team process the crime scene."

"Do you want me to turn the news on?"

"Yes."

Angie turns the tv on and turns the station to one of the news station. Abby start watching the news and sees the bomb squad walking up to Gibbs, Tony, Ducky and Gerald and also sees a Dodge Intrepid pull up to the crime scene tape and few moments later Kate and Chase get out of the car. At the same time Angie start eating the cake. Meanwhile at Andrews navy and Air force base Gibbs and his team, along with Ducky and Gerald are walking into entering area of the dance academy. The four NCIS agents, Ducky and Gerald look around the inside of the spacial need's dance academy or what is left of the building and notices the glass from the large glass window that looks into the studio area is misses from the window. They also notice that the glass is laying breaking on the floor and that the wall across from the window is gone.

"Gerald and I will head into the studio area and join the EMT that is taking the injury out and the two to us will start to process the bodies of the dead victim's Gibbs."

"All right Ducky. Chase start taking pictures of the crime scene and Tony and Kate you are with me process the scene."

Chase get her Canon digital camera out of her bag and start taking pictures of the crime scene. At the same time Gibbs, Kate and Tony get gloves out of the bags and put the gloves on. Then the three of them start to process the crime scene.

"Ducky how long have the bodies been dead for?"

"For an hour and fifty-two minutes, Gibbs."

Gerald who left the room a few moments ago comes back into the room carrying body bags. He then starts laying out the body bags next to each of the victim bodies. At the same time Chase walks into the studio area and start take pictures of that area of the crime scene. Ducky and Gerald look up at Chase and Ducky starts to speak.

"Chase you are station out of Andrews navy and Air force base when your unit is not station in Iraq, Afghanistan, et cetera in the war against Terrorism, do any of the dead children, teacher or aids look familiar to you?"

"One of the young girls does look familiar to me and you are kneeling next to her Ducky. Her name is Kelly Smith and she is four and half year olds and was born with Angelman syndrome. Kelly's father is Second Lieutenant Adam Smith and her mother is First Lieutenant Kate Smith and both are in Afghanistan, Kelly is currently staying with grandma and Grandpa Smith."

"Do you know the grandparents phone number and home address Chase?"

"No Ducky but her grandmother Name is Diana Smith and her grandfather name is Dave Smith. "

Ducky looks down at the young girl that has blue eyes and light brown shoulder length hair. At the same time Gibbs walks over to Ducky and kneels down next to him and Chase finish take pictures of the crime scene.

"At lest we now know who one of the dead victims is, when we get back to NCIS we will track down the grandparent of Kelly and then work on getting in connecting with Kelly parents in Afghanistan. Chase and Kate's I want the two of you to head over to Andrews navy and Air force hospital and collect the evidence from the injury victims and talk with the injured victims that are not in surgery."

"(Kate and Chase) yes Gibbs."

Chase put her digital camera into her bag and then Kate and Chase walks out the special need's dance academy. Then the two of them head to Andrews navy and Air force hospital. At the same time Gibbs and Tony continue to process the crime scene and Ducky and Gerald start putting the bodies of the dead victims into the body bags. At the same time Gibbs cellphone start vibrate, he takes the cellphone off his hip and sees that Abby is calling him. He flips the cellphone open and puts the cellphone up to his right ear.

"What do you need Abby?"

"Just want to let you know that I just walk out of the hospital and I am heading to my car. So I will be back at the navy yard in twenty-eight minutes and once there I will get the lab ready to process the evidence."

"Thank for let me know, how is your sister doing?"

"She seems to be during good."

"That good, I need to go back to process the scene."

"Ok, bye Gibbs."

"Bye Abby."

Gibbs flips his cellphone close and puts the cellphone back on his hip and then gets back to work on process the crime scene. At the same time Tony walk up to Gibbs with evidence bags that has evidence in them that look like parts of a pipe bomb.

"I think the bomber or bombers used a pipe bomb."

"It does look like that Tony, Abby will be able to tell as for sure after she has reconstructed the bomb."

Tony and Gibbs go back to process the crime scene and at the same time Kate and Chase have start talking to the injured victims that are not in surgery, someone will have to come back later to talk with the injured victims that are in surgery. An hour and half later back at NCIS headquarters Abby has already finish clean up from the welcome home party and has the lab ready to process the evidences when it gets to the lab. Abby is now sitting at her desk in her office and she is online looking at house for sale in the Silver Spring Maryland and Washington, D.C. areas, when Tony walks into her lab pushing a chart full of evidences. When Abby does not come out of her office, Tony walks into Abby office and hands her the clipboard to sign for the evidences. She signs the paperwork and then hands the clipboard back to Tony. She then goes back to looking at the house online, at the same time Tony looks at the computer screen and sees that Abby is looking at houses for sale.

"Abby's it is time for you to get to work putting the bomb back together, so we know what type of bomb the bomber used!"

"Yeah I will start in a few minutes I just want to finish looking at the pictures of these house and then I want to bookmark the website Tony!"

"Ok and are you thinking about buying a house?"

"Yes."

"I need to get back up to the squad room and look up the phone number of the grandparents of Kelly Smith one of the children that was killed in the bombing and then try to get ahold of the girls' mom and dad who are in Afghanistan where they are station as Air force pilots."

"All right."

Abby wave bye and Tony walk out of Abby office and then leaves Abby's lab. Abby finish looking at the house pictures and then goes back to the search result and bookmarks the website. Abby then stands up and head into the main part of the lab and puts on a pair of latex gloves, then gets to work going through all of the evidences. Meanwhile upstairs on the second floor in the squad room Kate is heading into the lady head (restroom) and Chase is sitting at her desk and has just started to load the pictures from her digital camera onto the computer. At the same time Gibbs and Tony walk out of the elevator and over to the area they desks are at. Tony walks over to his desk and take a set, but Gibbs walks up to Chase's desk.

"Any idea's on who could have done this bombing Chase?"

"No, but I have a several contacts that might be able to help. I will start calling my contacts and see if I can find any thing out."

"Good, Tony's I want you to get a hold of Kelly Smith grandparents, I am going to MTAC and see if I can try and reaches the girl parents."

"Sure boss."

Gibbs heads over to the staircase, he then head up the stairs and a minute later he heads into MTAC. At the same time Chase look at her computer screen that is on the left-hand side of her desk and check to see what time it is and sees that it is noon. Chase starts counting seven hours ahead in her head to find out what time it is in Israel and get seven o'clock, which means that she might be able to catch one or three of the contacts before they leave the Mossad office building for the night, seeing they are always work late. Chase's take her cellphone off of her hip and flips the cellphone open. She then goes to her contact list and goes through the contact list. She then goes down to the name Benjmen Weiss, who is her uncle and live in Israel. He is also the assist Director of Mossad. Chase open up the contact info for him and goes down to his office number. She then hits the sent button, after three rings she gets the answers machine. She lives messages and then try his cellphone and get his voice mail. She live a message on that too, then calls Eli David office phone and cellphone and get the answering machine and voice mail, she leaves messages on both. Chase's call Ziva David's office phone next, but gets the answering machine. She leaves a message and then try Ziva's cellphone, as the phone starts to ring Chase is thinking I hope she not out on a mission.  
At the same time in Israel and inside the office building of Mossad, the Mossad Kidon Unit Control Officer Ziva David is a sleep on the couch in her fathers' office. She did not hear her fathers' office phone ring or the answering machine come on a few minutes ago because her father turned the volume down on both before leaving for his meeting earlier in the day, so they would not wake up Ziva. But Ziva did not turn her cellphone off or turn the volume down on her cellphone before laying down and going to sleep. The cellphone is on the coffee table that is in front of the couch. Ziva cellphone start ringing and she wake up and set up really fast, she then looks around the office as she coughs into her left hand. Ziva then realizes that her cellphone is ringing, she grabs the cellphone off the coffee table and sees that Chase Cassia Weiss-Wolf is calling her. She flips open the cellphone and puts the cellphone up to her right ear.

"(Speaking Hebrew) Ziva David speaking, yawning."

"(Speaking Hebrew) did I wake you up, because you are normally at work this time of day?"

"(Speaking Hebrew) yes, I was asleep on the couch in Ah-choo my fathers' office."

"(Speaking Hebrew) why were you sleep on the couch in your fathers' office?"

"(Speaking Hebrew) when I come into work this morning I was feeling under the weather and a couple hours into the work day I had a sore throat, stuff up nose, a cough and was exhaust. I went to my fathers' office to told him that I was going home sick and he took one look at me and coughing he did not want me driving home. He told me to lie down on the couch and go to sleep and after his meets were over for the day his driver would give me a ride home."

"(Speaking Hebrew) sorry to hear that you are sick and now I know why I could not reach my uncle or your father. I hate to make you get up go to work, but I need to ask a question has mossad get any info about terrorist groups that have been bombing special need's schools, dance studio, sport clubs or other place like that? Because there was a bombing at a special need's dance academy that is on Andrews navy and Air force base?"

"(Speaking Hebrew) sniffling, not off hand. I will get up and look into it and call you back later to let you know what I have find."

"(Speaking Hebrew) thanks, bye."

"(Speaking Hebrew) bye."

Ziva flips her cellphone close and stands up, she then heads over to her fathers' desk and take a seat at the desk. Ziva gets onto the computer and start looking for info about bombing of special need's school, club and other places for people with special need. Meanwhile back in the navy yard and in the NCIS building Gibbs has walk into morgue to see that Ducky is doing an autopsy on Kelly Smith.

"Ducky do you have any info from the bodies yet?"

"No, I just start the first one. I will call when I have information Gibbs."

Gibbs does not say anything, he just walks out of the morgue. At the same time in the squad room Chase has pushed her desk chair back, then puts her legs up on the desk and shuts her eyes. Tony who has just getting off of the phone with Kelly Smith grandmothers sees that Chase has her eyes shut and her legs up on the desk and is not working. Tony stands up and then he walks over to Chase's desk, he then taps both of Chase's legs hard. Chase open up her eyes and gives Tony an angry look. At the same time Gibbs quietly sneaks up behind Chase and Tony and he is standing behind Chase's desk. Neither Tony nor Chase's know he is there because they back are to Gibbs, Kate who is sitting at her desk does not let Chase or Tony know that Gibbs is standing behind them.

"Wake up sleep head!"

"Tony's do not tap my right leg and I wasn't a sleep. I was resting my eyes, it has been a long day for me."

"Time change catching up to you? Iraq is eight hours ahead of us right, so that means it is eight fifteen in Iraq right now?"

"Yes the time change is catching up with me and yes it is eight fifteen in Iraq."

"Do not let Gibbs see you with you eyes close and not working."

Gibbs walks around to the front of Chase's desk and walks up beside Tony. Gibbs then slaps the back of Tony head, with his right hand. Tony turns so he is looking at his boss and Chase just smile at Gibbs and Tony.

"How much of our conversation did you hear Gibbs?"

"The whole thing Tony and Chase's did you get ahold of any of your contacts?"

"Yes I get ahold of one of them and she is going to call me back after looking into it."

"Good."

"Tony did you get ahold of Kelly Smith grandparents?"

"Yes and they are on the way here, Gibbs."

"Tony's when Kelly's grandparent arrives I want you to talk to them. Kate and I are going to head to the hospital to talk to the victims that survive the bombing and were in surgery when Kate and Chase were there earlier. Chase I want you to finish loading the pictures onto the computer and check on Abby to see what she has find out."

"(Tony and Chase) yes Gibbs."

Kate stands up from her desk seat and then Gibbs and Kate head to the elevator. At the same time Tony head to the men's head (restroom) and Chase finish uploading the rest of the pictures to the computer. Two and half minutes later Tony walks back into the squad room and sees that Chase has shut her eyes again. He walks over to Chase's desk and then walks behind Chase and pull her desk chair away from her desk and towards his desk, which cause Chase legs to fall off the desk. Chase open up her eyes and reaches up and slap Tony's right forearm.

"Tony's my right knee is hurt, why did you do that?"

"Because you were resting again and not working!"

"I am waiting on the pictures to finish loading Tony."

"They have finish loading."

"Just leave me alone, after you move my chair back over to my desk!"

Tony moves the chair, with Chase still sitting in the chair back over to Chase's desk. He then walks over to his desk and take a sat. At the same time Chase stand up and grabs her crutches. After she put the crutches under her underarms, she heads to the elevator. A minute later Chase walks through the door of Abby's lab and walks over to Abby, who is putting the bombs back together at the metal evidence table that is in the center of the room.

"Did you bring me a caf-pow?"

"No, how was I support to carry one?"

"Sorry Chase, I thought it was Gibbs seeing that I just finish putting the bomb together and now know what type of bomb the bomber used. He always shows up when I have something to tell him."

"He and Kate went to talk to the injured victims at Andrews navy and air force hospital that were in surgery when Kate and I were there. What type of bomb did the bomber uses, yawning?"

"The bomber used a pipe bomb and are you tired?"

"Yes I try taking a cat nap at my desk, but Tony would not leave me alone. Do you still have the pillows and futon mattress in the storage cabinet in the ballistic lab?"

"Yes do you want me to lay the futon mattress out on the floor of my office?"

"Yes that would be great Abby."

"How many pillows do you want?"

"Two."

Abby takes off the latex gloves and throws them into the trash can. She then walks into her office and then into the ballistic lab to get the mattress, pillows and a blanket out of the storage cabinet. At the same time Chase walks into Abby office and take a sat on the edge of Abby's desk. Chase unties her black combat boots and then takes the boots off. A few moments later Abby walks back into her office and hand the blanket and pillows to Chase to hold for a few moments. Abby then lays the mattress out on the floor. Abby then takes the pillow from Chase and set the pillows onto the mattress and then takes the blanket from Chase. Abby unfolds the blanket and lays it out on the mattress. Then Abby walks back into the main part of the lab and the glass sliding door close behind her. At the same time Chase stands up and put her crutches under her underarms, she then walks over to the mattress. When she gets to the mattress she set the crutches on the floor and then takes a set on the mattress. She takes her cellphone, the badge and sidearm in the holster off her hip and set then on the floor next to the mattress. She then takes the ID wallet out of the side pocket of her left pant leg and set the wallet onto the floor. Chase then lays down and cover up with the blanket. A few minutes later Chase has fall asleep and at the same time Tony walks into Abby's lab. He looks through glass sliding of Abby's office and sees that Chase's is asleep.

"Do not think about going into my office and wake Chase up."

"Why should I let her sleep Abby, it is the middle of the work day?"

"Because she just got back from Iraq today and there are eight hours ahead of us, so it is evening time over there and she is tire Tony!"

"Fine do you know what type of bomb was used?"

"They used a Pipe bomb."

"Though so."

Tony walks out of Abby's lab and at the same time Abby start running the DNA from the DNA samples that Ducky brought up to her several minutes ago. Meanwhile in Israel and inside Eli David office, Ziva David is busy looking up info about terrorist bombing special need's school, dance studio, sport club and other place for children and adults with special need's. Ziva has just find what she looking for when the door to her fathers' office open up and Eli David and Benjmen Weiss walks into the office. Eli David and Benjmen Weiss look at Ziva who is busy working and has not notice then. The two older men notice that Ziva looks feverish. Eli David walks up behind his daughter and puts his right hand onto Ziva's forehead. Ziva stop working and looks up to see her uncle Benjmen Weiss (her father sister Saar is his wife). She smiles at the five feet ten inches tall man who hair has start to go gray (used to be brown) and has light brown eyes. At the same time Ziva takes her father hand off her forehead and she then start coughing into her left hand. At the same time Eli puts both hand onto his daughter shoulder and start to talk.

"(Speaking Hebrew) Ziva it feels like you are running fever and you should be resting you are sick. Why are looking up info about bombing of place for special need's adults and children?"

'(Sniffing and speaking Hebrew) Chase call me using her cellphone from the NCIS building and told me there was a booming at the special need's dance academy on Andrews navy and Air force base, coughing. She asks me if Mossad had info about terrorist group bombing place for special need's adult and children. I Ah-choo told her that I would look into it and call her back when I found the info."

"(Speaking Hebrew) That fine Ziva, sound like Chase and NCIS need help. Make sure to email her the pictures of the bombs used and of the list of located of the groups and know members."

"(Speaking Hebrew) I will father!"

"(Specking Hebrew) Ziva's tell my niece that I will call her tomorrow morning at eight o'clock her time."

"(Specking Hebrew) I will uncle Benjmen."

Ziva gets back to work at finding the info for Chase and her father and uncle leave Eli office and goes to Benjmen office. Meanwhile Gibbs and Kate have just finish talking with the injured victims and are walking to the car in the parking lot of Andrews navy and Air force hospital.

"Seeing the injured children that survive the bombing was so heart breaking Gibbs. It was so hard talking to Sarah, the eight-year-old girl with Tourette syndrome that lost both her legs. She kept looking down at the stubs, where her leg should be and saying that she could still feel her legs. Does talking to victim and seeing survives of bombing that lost arms or legs get any easier?"

"Talking to them gets easier, but sees the damaged never get easier Kate."

By now they have reached the car Gibbs who is drive gets into the car before Kate, who stand outside of the car and Gibbs set in the car and waits for Kate to get in. A few minutes later Gibbs is driving back to the navy yard and Kate is looking out the window. At the same time in Abby's lab, Abby is watching Chase sleep through the glass sliding door and she can tell that Chase is having a bad dream, because she keeps tosses and turning in her sleep. Abby stop watching her co-worker sleep and goes back to looking at house for sale online seeing that she has all the evidences processed and is waiting for the DNA to finish running. She is currently looking at a farmhouse that has four bedroom and that is located at 9804 Braddock Road Silver Spring, Maryland, the house was built in 1789. There is a open house on Saturday, so she prints out the info. At the same time in Abby's office Chase cellphone starts playing the tone one last time, on the fourth ring Chase wakes up and grabs her cellphone off the floor and sees that Ziva David is calling. Chase flip her cellphone open and puts the phone up to her right ear.

"(Specking Hebrew) hello."

"(Specking Hebrew and sound congested) Did I wake you this time?"

"(Specking Hebrew) yes, did you find any info about terrorist groups bombing place for special need's adults and children?"

"(Specking Hebrew) sniffling yes a terrorist group call brother against education and take care of special need's children and adults. Coughing the group start out in Germany, but now has groups in Iraq, Iran, Lebanon, Palestine, Syria and Yemen. Ah-choo I have sent pictures of the bombs that the different branches of the group use and group pictures of each branches in the different countries to your email, along with info on the different place the six groups have bombed coughing and there are pictures of the special need's dance academy on Andrews navy and Air force base. The Iraq branch is claiming they bomb the dance academy."

"(Specking Hebrew) thanks Ziva."

"(Specking Hebrew) you are welcome and uncle Benjmen say to tell you that he will call you at nine o'clock in the morning your time."

"(Specking Hebrew) thanks for letting me know, now you go home and rest."

"(Specking Hebrew) I will bye."

"(Specking Hebrew) bye."

Chase flip her cellphone close and then looks at her cellphone and sees that she has been a sleep for an hour and half. She set up, Chase then puts her cellphone, sidearm and badge back onto her hips. Chase then put her ID wallet back into the left side pocket of her pants. She then stands up and grabs the crutches off the floor and at the same time Abby looks up from her computer to sees Chase is putting her boots on. A few moments later Chase walks out of Abby's office and walks into the main part of the lab.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes and thanks for letting me take a nap in your office."

"You are welcome. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what about?"

"I am going to buy a house and want to know if you look at house in Washington, D.C. and why you chose to buy one in Sliver spring, Maryland?"

"Me and Dan did look at houses in Washington, D.C. But the house cost more then we want to spent on a house and we fall in love with the one we brought in Silver spring Maryland, at the open house. Is that all you wanting to know?"

"Yes, then I need to get up to the squad room, I have a major lead on the case."

"Ok."

Chase walks out of Abby's lab and over to the elevator and see that the elevator is on the third floor, so she pushes the down button to bring the elevator to the basement, where Abby's lab is at. Chase leans on the crutches as she waits for the elevator door to open up. A few moments later the elevator door open and Chase walks into the elevator and pushes the button for the second floor as the elevator door close. A minutes later Chase walks out of the elevator and into the squad room, Chase then walks over to her desk and takes a sat. She then open up her email account and open up the email from Ziva. She looks at the pictures of the bombs first, then looks at the group pictures of each of the branches. She looks at the pictures of the different place the group had bombed last. Chase starts to put all the pictures up on the plasma screen and at the same time Tony walks Kelly's grandparents to the elevator. When the elevator door opens Kate and Gibbs walks into the squad room and then Kelly's grandparents walk into the elevator. Chase waits for the elevator doors to close all the way before saying anything.

"Gibbs Abby says the bomb was a pipe bomb and I hear back from my contact!"

"What did your contact say?"

"She said that a terrorist group is called the brother against education and take care of special need's children and adults. The terrorist group started out in Germany and now they have groups in Iraq, Iran, Lebanon, Palestine, Syria and Yemen and that the Iraq branch is saying that they bomb the Andrews navy and Air force base dance academy."

"And does the contact have any evidences that this group did the bombing?"

Chase put the pictures from Andrews navy and Air force base dance academy on the plasma screen that were taking as the attack take place and pictures take right after the attack happened. Gibbs, Kate and Tony see that at the bottom of the pictures it say sent to Mossad by the Iraq branch of the brother against education and take care of special need's children and adults. At the same time Tony stands up from his desk and walk up to Gibbs, then he turns his boss so the two of them are facing each other.

"Boss Chase contact is part of Mossad!"

"Does that matter?"

"Can we trust Mossad Gibbs?"

"Yes Tony, we can trust Chase contact."

Gibbs turns back towards the plasma screen and then Chase puts up pictures of the bombs used by the group, which are pipe bombs. Chase then show Gibbs, Kate and Tony the pictures of the other place the group has bombed.

"Chase sent the picture of the Iraq branch and the pictures they take of the Andrews navy and Air force base dance academy as the attack happened and after the attack to the CIA, FBI and Homeland security and let them know this is the group that bombed the Andrews navy and Air force base dance academy and to be on the look out for any of the people in the group picture."

"I will do that right now."

"Kate give Tony part of the names and the phone numbers of the parents of the nine child victims, teacher and four aids that did not survive the bombing and get to work on contact all the next of kin."

"Sure Gibbs."

"I am going to talk to Abby."

Kate walks over to Tony and hand him half of the names with they phone numbers. Gibbs heads to the elevator and at the same time Chase gets to work on sent the picture to the other agencies. Down in Abby's lab she is looking at a four-bedroom row house that located at 908 11th St NE, Washington, D.C. and is comparing the house to the 1789 farmhouse that is in Maryland. At the same time Gibbs walks into Abby's lab and sees that Abby looking at house.

"Will no all the name of they victims now, so you do not need to rush the DNA results and now know who do the bombing too, so the case is most wrap up, beside reach all the kin of the victims that did not survive the bombing."

"Ok."

"I see you looking at house, thinking of buy one?"

"Yeah."

"That a good neighborhood and the schools are great there, it two streets away from my house."

"I know but the owner want why more then I want to pay, I think that I going to buy a house in Silver Spring, Maryland the house cost less there are good school there too, not that the school matter right now seeing that I do not have children."

"That true, I see you later."

"Bye Gibbs."

Gibbs leaves Abby's lab and heads back to the squad room. The rest of the day goes slow and no more cases come in so Gibbs team works on paperwork and at five o'clock Gibbs give Chase a ride home.


	3. Chapter three: Carousel case

Chapter three: Carousel case  
It is Monday, November 3, 2003 at Abby gray two-story Victorian Farmhouse, which is at 9804 Braddock Road Silver Spring, Maryland, on the first floor of the front of the house there are two windows one window on each side of the black front door, which has white trim around the door and small window panels on each side of the door and above the door. There are three windows on the second story. In addition there are black shutters on the windows and the attic level has a cathedral window with no shutters. Inside the house and in Abby's bedroom (which all the walls are painted black), Abby is asleep in her black double wide coffin (the head of the coffin is up against the wall on the left-hand side of the bedroom door if standing in the door and the coffin is setting on a wooden platform that is paint black). The alarm clock goes off and she looks at the clock and sees that its six thirty in the morning. Abby hit the off bottom on the alarm clock, which is sitting on the black nightstand, which has a white knob on the drawer and the nightstand is on the right-hand side of the coffin (if laying on your back in the coffin) and then roll over so her back is to the alarm clock. Also Abby is thinking I must have over done it the last four days painting rooms and moving into the house over the weekend because I am achy all over and I am exhaust. At the same time Abby can hear her sister Angie walking out of her bedroom, Angie walks past the bathroom door that is to the right-hand side of her bedroom door if Angie's back is to her bedroom door. Angie then walks past the two guests' bedrooms. Then turns to the left (if her back is to the bathroom and her bedroom) and walks past the staircase and up to the master bedroom door, which is still close. Angie open up the bedroom door and walks into Abby's bedroom, at the same time Abby rolls over and looks at her sister that is wearing a gray nightshirt and gray shorts with a black Donjoy duel Tlso brace over her nightshirt and has her dirty blonde hair pull back into a ponytail. Abby shut her eyes, as Angie walks up to the coffin and Angie sees that her sister has the red bedspread pull all the way up to her shoulders. At the same time Abby start sniffling and then clears her throat several times.

"Abby's I am going to make same pancakes for breakfast do you want any?"

"Ahem No."

"Ok, can I make you anything else for breakfast?"

"No, I am going to sleep a little longer."

"All right."

Angie walks out of her sisters' bedroom and shut the door behind her. Angie then walks over to the staircase that is on the right-hand side of the hallway if your back is to Abby's bedroom door. Angie heads downstairs and into the entry hall (the staircase is on the left and across from the front door of the house if your back is to the front door), Angie looks into the library/office that is on the right-hand side of the front door, if you just come into the house and sees boxes that need to be unpacked sitting on the floor. Angie then walks through the door on the left-hand side (if your back is to the front door) and into the living room. She walks through the living room and through the doorway of the dinner room (at the back of house). Angie then turns to her right and walks through the doorway of the kitchen, which is on the right-hand side of the dinner room (if your back is to the dinner room door), as she walks into the kitchen Angie looks through the door of the laundry room/mud room, which is on the other side of the kitchen and across from the doorway of the dinner room and sees that the new washer and dry are not hock up yet. At the same time Abby has got out of bed and walks to the end of her coffin, which she sleeps in and Abby is rubbing her forehead because she has a pounding headache. Abby turns and walks over to the master bathroom door, which is on the center of the far left-hand wall (if your back is to the bedroom door). Abby walks into the bathroom and looks around the master bathroom that has a walk in shower that has white porcelain wall tiles and is on the far wall on the left-hand side of the bathroom door. There is a white porcelain pedestal sink on the wall across from the bathroom door on the left-hand side and then a white clawfoot tub on the right-hand side of the sink. The white toilet is across from the tub with the back of the toilet up against the wall on the right-hand side of the bathroom door (if standing in the door of the bathroom). Abby walks up to the porcelain pedestal sink and looks into the mirror that is in the door of the built in medicine cabinet and Abby notices that she looks a little pale. Abby open up the medicine cabinet door and grab the bottle of Tylenol off the top shelf and open up the bottle. She pours out two pills into her left hand and then close the bottle of Tylenol. She puts the Tylenol back into the medicine cabinet and shut the medicine cabinet door. A few minutes later Abby walks out off the master bathroom and walks over to her coffin thinking I hope that I am I'm not getting sick, but I'm thinking that I am getting sick because I have no appetite, a headache, a sore throat, muscle aches and I am exhaust. In addition I am cold and both my ears hurt really badly. Abby gets back into bed and set her alarm clock to go off at eight o'clock. Abby then lays down and a few minutes later is asleep. At the NCIS building, which is in the navy yard, a few minutes before eight o'clock Gibb and Kate are sitting at their desk, Kate is checking her email mail and Gibbs is on the phone. At the same time Tony walks out of the elevator and then Tony walks over to his desk, as Gibb stands up.

"Tony do not put your bag down because a navy officer and his son are dead from gun shoots, their bodies were found on the Carousel at the Washington, D.C. zoo, the navy officer daughter and the twin sister of the boy also got shoot in the left shoulder, but she is alive."

"Gibbs, I will go gas up major response team truck and are we waiting on Chase?"

"No, Chase won't be in until late morning or afternoon because she has an orthopedic doctor appointment this morning. Kate's I want you to drive one of the Dodge Intrepid to the crime scene."

Gibbs tosses the van key to Tony and Tony heads to the elevator. At the same time Gibbs and Kate grabs their bags. Fifteen minutes later Kate, Tony and Gibbs are walking toward the Carousel at the Washington, D.C. zoo. When Kate, Gibbs and Tony reach the yellow crime scene tape that is around the Carousel, Kate, Gibbs and Tony see that Ducky and Gerald are kneeling beside the two bodies. Tony start taking pictures of the crime scene right away and Gibbs walks over to the police office Andy Kochofis who is talking to the person that found the victims and a young girl who around seven-years-old with red shoulder length hair and brown eyes that is being treated by an EMT's and at the same time Kate walks over to Ducky and Gerald and the two victims that did not survive.

"Ducky do you know the victim's names?"

"Yes, this is navy lieutenant Mark Fox, the seven-year-old boy is Sean Fox and his twin sister that got shot in the left shoulder is name Sara Fox."

One of the EMT is push Sara in the stretcher and the second EMT is carrying the supply. Both EMT's and Sara is head away from the Carousel, at the same time Gibbs walks up to Kate, Ducky and Gerald then Gibbs kneels beside Ducky.

"Kate's I want you to go to the hospital and if the doctor finds the bullet in Sara shoulder get the bullet from the doctor and get a statement from Sara once her mom gets to the hospital and the doctor is finish treating her."

Kate stands up and then walks away from Gibbs, Ducky and Gerald and then walks post Tony who is taking pictures of a trail of blood that leads behind the bench seat that is behind the giraffe, which has a bullet in it neck. At the same time Gibbs looks down at the seven-year-old boy that has red hair and brown eyes just like his twin sister, then Gibbs looks at the navy lieutenant. A few minutes later Tony walks over to Gibbs, Ducky and Gerald and Kneel beside Gibbs.

"There is a blood trail that leads away from the giraffe and behind the bench seat, is that where the zoo worker found the girl Gibbs?"

"Yes Tony, the zoo worker said that he found Sara hiding behind the bench seat holding her left shoulder, which was bleeding badly and that Sara was crying."

"Did the zoo worker say if he saw anyone running away from the Carousel?"

"No, look around the Carousel for evidences Tony and I will search the Carousel platform for evidences."

Gibbs and Tony stand up and walk over to the yellow tape and grab latex gloves out of their bags, which are on the other side of the yellow tape. A few moments later both Gibbs and Tony are busy looking for evidences. At the same time Ducky and Gerald are putting the seven-year-old boy into a body bag and then the two of them put the body bag that the boy is in onto on of the two stretchers. A few minutes later Ducky and Gerald are pushes the two stretches with the victim bodies to the medical examiner van. Gibbs and Tony are looking around for bullet cartridges, but neither of them have found any bullet cartridges. But Tony remembers the bullet in the giraffe neck, he goes and gets a pair of tweezer and an evidence bag out of his bag. Then Tony walks back over to the carousel and step onto the carousel platform, he then walks over to the giraffe and with the tweezer Tony pulls the bullet out of the giraffe. Tony put the bullet into the evidence bag and at the same time walk over to Gibbs.

"I found one bullet in the giraffe neck, but I think the person that shoot the victims clear up the bullet cartridges because I could not find any, did you find any bullet cartridges?"

"No."

Gibbs and Tony check the time on their cellphone and see that it is eight forty five in the morning, then the two of them go back to processing the crime scene. At the same time Gerald is pulling the medical examiner van into the navy yard and Kate is in St. Mary Hospital ER waiting room with Mrs. Fox and is waiting to talk to the doctor that is treating Sara Fox. At nine thirty in the morning, Abby's walks into her lab wearing a pair of loose fitting black Goth pants, long sleeve black turtleneck, black sweatshirt and a black coat and then Abby walks to her office. Abby takes off the coat, then hangs the coat and purse on the wall coat rack. Abby then turns the heat up in her office and the lab, because she thinks the office and lab are cold. Abby walks over to her desk and pulls the desk chair out, then sat down on the desk chair coughing into her right elbow. A few moments later Abby takes the hair tie off of her left waist and puts her hair into a loose ponytail. Abby then sees that her office answering machine is blinking, so Abby hit the button on the answering machine and then lays her head down on the desk. Abby shut her eyes as she listens to the message, which is from Gibbs let her know about the crime scene that he, Kate and Tony went to. At ten o'clock Abby hears someone coming into her lab and sit up and sees Chase come through the door and notice she is now putting weight on her right leg, but is still using crutches. Abby also notices that Chase is wearing a black A line skirt, a black long sleeve blazer and lilac shirt under the blazer along with a gray Donjoy universal tri-panel knee immobilizer on her right leg still. Abby leans back in her desk chair and start coughing into her right elbow and at the same time Chase walk toward the door of Abby office. When Chase walks into Abby's office, she set her crutches against Abby's desk and then take off the blazer and Abby sees that the lilac shirt is sleeveless and she can see the edge of the black cross tattoo (that Chase gets in honor of her late catholic great-grandmother who is her grandfather mother on her mother side) on the back of Chase left shoulder blade and the tattoo on her right forearm that is the Latin phrase bona fiscalia (means good year, good property or public property). At the same time Chase is looking at the heater and air conditioner wall thermostat.

"Abby's you get to be burning up wearing that sweatshirt, because the heat is set to eight four degrees!"

"(Sound congested) no I am cold Chase!"

"Abby's you sound congest and you are pale, how are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess, but I have a sore throat, a headache, chills, achy all over, no appetite, a dry cough. In addition both my ears hurt and I think that I am running a fever Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

Abby pulls a tissue out of the box of tissues on her desk and then blows her nose into the tissue. A few moments later Abby throws the tissue into the trash can, then leans back in her chair and shut her eyes. At the same time Chase put her right hand onto Abby's forehead, which feels warm to touch. Chase takes her right hand off of Abby's forehead and set down on the edge of the desk.

"It feels like you are running a fever and by the way Gibbs or Tony will be down shortly with evidences from the crime scene."

"Ok."

At the same time Tony walks into Abby's lab and Chase and Abby stands up from the chair and the desk. Abby open up her desk drawer, then get out a medical face mask and then puts the mask on as she walks out of the office and into the main part off the lab. At the same time Chase grab her crutches and then follow Abby into the main part of the lab. Abby grabs a pen and then signs for the evidences that Tony has bring her.

"Ahem, what did you bring me?"

"Blood swabs from blood left at the scene and a bullet that I pulled out of the neck of the Carousel giraffe. Also, why are you wearing a medical face mask?"

"Coughing, I am feeling under the weather today and if I am getting sick then I do not want to get germs on the evidences or get my co-workers sick."

"Oh, that is a good reason to be wearing a medical face mask."

Abby picks up the evidence bag that has the bullet in it and sees the bullet is from a 9mm handgun. Abby walks away from Tony and Chase and heads to the Ballistic lab, which is the room after her office so she can run the bullet to see if she gets any matches in the database from other crimes and to find out what type of handgun was use. Tony puts the bag with the blood swabs into the large lab cooler and at the same time Chase goes into Abby's office and grabs her blazer. A few minutes later Chase and Tony walk out of the elevator and into the squad room. Tony and Chase see a seven-year-old girl with shoulder length red hair and brown eyes sitting on Kate desk chair and Kate is sitting on the edge of her desk drawing and at the same time Sara finish telling Kate what the male shooter looks like and when Kate has finish drawing the shooter face Kate show the drawing to Sara.

"Is this what the shooter that shot your brother, Dad and you look like Sara's?"

"Yes."

"That all we need from Sara for now Mrs. Fox you can take her home now and if we have any more question for Sara I or one of my co-workers will call your house and arrange a time to come and see her."

Thanks."

Sara stands up and then Mrs. Fox and Sara head to the elevator to leave. At the same time Tony takes a seat at his desk and watch Chase's slower walk over to the desk using crutches and for the first time notices that she is putting weight on her right leg when she is walking.

"Chase's you are putting weight on your right leg, did your doctor tell you when you can get off the crutches and no long have to wear the Donjoy universal tri-panel immobilizer on your knee?"

"I still have to use the crutches for two more weeks Tony, but only have to wear the Donjoy universal tri-panel knee immobilizer for another week and then I will have to wear a neoprene Donjoy Patella Knee Brace until I have regained full strength in my knee."

At the same time Kate stands up and then she walks over to Chase who is just sitting down on the chair that is at her desk. Kate shows Chase the drawing of the suspect and at the same time Tony stand up and walks over to Kate and Chase. Then Tony looks at the drawing, at the same time Gibbs walks over to Tony, Kate and Chase, then Kate hand Gibbs the drawing of the male suspect and he looks at the drawing.

"This is what Sara says the shooter look like Gibbs. "

"I will take this drawing to Abby and I will have Abby scan the drawing into the computer and see if she can get a match in the database."

Gibbs walks away from Kate, Chase and Tony, then Gibbs walks into the elevator and the elevator door shouts before Chase or Tony can say anything to Gibbs about Abby being sick. Four minutes later Gibbs walks into Abby's lab and he is carrying a lager cup of Caf-pow and the drawing. Gibbs sees Abby sitting at her desk in her office and notice that Abby is rest her head on her right hand and that her eyes are shut. Gibbs walks into Abby's office and set the drawing and the Caf-pow on her desk. Abby opens up her eyes and leans back in the seat, then Abby turns her head away from Gibbs and starts coughing into her right elbow. Abby then picks up the large cup of Caf-pow and take a few sips, then set the drink back down on her desk. Abby grabs a tissue from the tissue box on her desk and start blowing her nose into the tissue. A few moments later Abby throws out the use tissue and lean back in her seat and looks up at Gibbs.

"Do you have anything for me yet?"

"(Using sign language) No Gibbs."

"(Using sign language) I need you to scan that drawing of what the male suspect look like into the computer and see if you can find a match in the database."

Abby does not say anything to Gibbs, she just picks up the drawing and puts the drawing into the computer scanner and start scanning the drawing. Abby then lays her head down on the desk, as the drawing is scanning and shuts her eyes. At the same time Gibbs look down at Abby and notice that she is wearing a pair of loose fitting black Goth pants, long sleeve black turtleneck and black sweatshirt. He also notices that Abby is shivering despite wearing a pair of pants and two long sleeve shirts and the heat being turned up really high in her lab and office. Gibbs puts his right hand onto Abby's forehead, which feels very warm to the touch.

"It feels like you are running a high fever. Have you taken your temperature today Abby?"

"No."

Abby start coughing into her right elbow, but does not sit up. Gibbs takes his hand off Abby's forehead and he listen to her cough and it is a dry hacking cough. Gibbs walks into the main part of the lab as he takes his cellphone off his hip and then he flips the cellphone open. Gibbs then goes to his contacts and find Ducky cellphone number and calls Ducky. When Abby stop coughing she notices the drawing has finish scanning, Abby sits up and opens up the database and hit search. Abby then lay her head back down on her desk and shut her eyes, at the same time Gibbs walks back into Abby's office. A few minutes later Ducky walks into Abby's lab and then walks into Abby's office carrying his medical bag. Ducky set the bag down on the desk and takes a good look at Abby's and he sees that Abby's is pale and is shivering.

"Gibbs called me and he is worried Abby. Gibbs thinks that you are sick and ask me to take a look at you."

"Ahem I think that Gibbs is right about me being sick because I have the chills, muscle aches, a stuffy nose, a dry cough, a headache, a sore throat. In addition coughing I am exhaust, I keep sneezes, both of my ears hurt and Chase and Gibbs both said it feels like I am running a fever."

"Are your tonsils and lymph nods swelling?"

"I had my tonsils out when I was six-year-old Ducky and my lymph nods are not swelling."

Ducky open up his medical bag and take out the digital thermometer and puts a probe cover onto the thermometer. Ducky turns the thermometer on and then hand the thermometer to Abby's. Abby's puts the thermometer into her mouth and then Gibbs, Ducky and Abby's wait for the thermometer to beep, thirty minutes later the thermometer start beeping. Abby's take the thermometer out of her mouth and hands the thermometer to Ducky and then turn her head away from Gibbs and Ducky and starts coughing into her right elbow. At the same time Ducky looks at the thermometer display and he see that Abby is running a fever of 103.5 Fahrenheit.

"Abby's you are running a fever of 103.5 Fahrenheit."

At the same time the computer in the Ballistic lab starts beeping, Abby stands up and walks into the Ballistic lab and up to the computer. Abby hits ok, so the computer will stop beeping and see that the handgun that fire the bullet Tony brought her was from a 9mm Glock. Abby walks over to the window that looks into her office and knocks on the glass to get Gibbs attention, Gibbs and Ducky look at the window and then look at Abby.

"(Using sign language) The handgun that fired the bullet was from a Glock, but so far there is no match in the database to any Glock use in any crimes."

"(Using sign language) That is good to know."

Abby starts coughing into her right elbow and at the same time walks out of the Ballistic lab. Abby walks over to the wall coat rack on and grabs her purse off the rack, she then sat down on the chair at her desk. Abby then opens up her purse and pulls out a box of Extra Strength Tylenol flu daytime (fever, nasal congestion, dry coughs and aches and pain) and nighttime (fever, nasal congestion, dry cough, runny nose/sneezing and aches and pain) and open up the box. Abby pulls out a pack of the daytime tablets and takes two of the tablets out. Abby puts the two Extra Strength Tylenol flu daytime tablets into her mouth and then picks up the large cup of Caf-pow and takes a couple sips. Abby put the box of Extra Strength Tylenol flu daytime and nighttime tablets in her purse and then pulls a bag of cough drops out of her purse and get a cough drop out of the bag. Abby unwraps the cough drop and then puts the cough drop into her mouth. Abby set her purse down on the floor by her desk and at the same time Ducky walks up to Abby and he set down on the edge of the desk, so he is facing Abby. Abby's leans back in her seat and cross her arms over her cross.

"Abby as a training doctor and Medical examiner I say that you have the flu and should go home and go to bed."

"I will be fine once the Extra Strength Tylenol flu daytime tablets start to work Ducky, beside there is a case coughing to solve and if I go home who will process all the evidences?"

"Gibbs can call the personnel office and get someone to come in and cover for you Abby."

"And what if the personnel office can't send anyone today, because I already check with the personnel office and the earliest someone could get here coughing would be next week."

"Then Gibbs, Kate, Tony or Chase will have to do your job Abby!"

"No Ducky, I will stay at work and tough it out."

Abby stands up and turns the heat down, because she has started to get hot. Then Abby takes her sweatshirt off and lay the sweatshirt on the back of her desk chair. Abby grabs the face mask off her desk and puts the mask on her face. Abby then grabs the bag of cough drops off of her desk. Abby walks out of her office and into the main part of the lab so she can get to work processing the trace evidences from Mark and Sean that Gerald brought to the lab and the trace evidences from Sara body that Kate brought her. Abby stops at the desk that has the microscope, two computers, a speaker phone, mouses, keyboards et cetera on it and set the bag of cough drops on the end of the desk on the side the office door is on. A few moments later when Abby reaches the evidence table Abby looks at the box of latex gloves and is fighting the urge to sneeze. At the same time Gibbs carry Abby's large Caf-Pow cup and Ducky carrying his medical bag walks out of Abby's office and Gibbs set the Caf-Pow cup onto the desk next to the bag of cough drops and then Ducky and Gibbs walks over to the silver evidence table and walk over to the side of the table that face the desk. Then Gibbs and Ducky look at Abby who is on the other side of the table with her back to the desk. Abby start sniffling and pulls a pair of latex gloves from the glove box. Abby then looks at Ducky and Gibbs, but does not say anything, Gibbs is the first to say anything.

"Abby's is there anything that I could say that would get you to go home and rest?"

"No, I will be fine Gibbs."

"Then remember to push the fluids and if you need to rest for a while, get out some pillows, a blanket and the futon mattress from the storage cabinet in the ballistic lab and set them up in your office and take a nap."

"Ahem will the two of you leave my lab, so I can work."

"(Ducky and Gibb) Ok Abby."

Gibbs and Ducky walk to the door of Abby's lab and stop when their reaches the door and look at Abby one last time and see that she is putting on the latex gloves, but stop put the gloves on and set the gloves on the table. Abby then takes the face mask off and set the mask on the table. Abby then grabs the large cup of Caf-Pow and takes a couple sips, at the same time Ducky walks out of the lab but Gibbs turns around and walks into Abby's office. Gibbs walks up to the desk and grabs the box of tissue off of the desk, then he walks into the main part of the lab. Gibbs set the box of tissues on the desk in front of the black keyboard and at the same time Abby looks at the box of tissues and then looks at Gibbs.

"Thank for bringing out the box of tissue Gibbs I was just thinking that I should have grabbed the tissue's box when I was in my office."

"You are welcome."

Abby set the drink down on the desk by the cough drop bag and then start sneezes into her hands. Gibbs pulls a couple tissues out of the tissue's box and then hands the tissues to Abby. Abby covers her mouth with one of the tissues and when she stops sneezes she use the other tissue to blow her nose. When Abby finish blowing her nose Abby through the used tissues in the trash can and then look at Gibbs.

"Will you watch the evidences, so I can go to the rest room and wash my hands?"

"Sure Abby."

"Thanks."

Abby walks out of the lab and head down the hall to the ladies' restroom. When Abby walks into the ladies' restroom, she walks up to the first restroom sink and turns on the water. Then Abby washes her hands. When drying her hands on a paper towel Abby is thinking the restroom could use better lighting and that the orange color on the walls makes me look pale when healthy, but it makes her look a lot more pale when sick. Abby throws the paper towel into the trash can and then leaves the restroom and heads back to her lab. Once in the lab she puts the medical face mask on and then puts on the latex gloves, at the same time Gibbs walks out of Abby's lab. Meanwhile on the second floor in the squad room Tony, Kate and Chase are sitting at their desks, Kate is going through navy lieutenant Mark Fox and Mrs. Fox bank statement and Tony is looking at navy lieutenant Mark Fox and Mrs. Fox phone record. Chase is going through lieutenant Mark Fox navy records as a pilot in the U.S. navy to see what his behavior was like. Kate, Tony and Chase are busy working when Gibbs walks into the squad room and stops in front of his desk. Gibbs then looks at Chase's whom desk is across from his desk.

"Chase an update Kate, Tony and me on what you have found in lieutenant Mark Fox navy records."

"He was just transfer to Andrews navy and air force base from Hawaii a few weeks ago."

"Why was he transfer?"

"He asks to be transfer to be near to his father who is dying of cancer and his navy records are clear. Mark has not been in one fight during his time in the navy and he did not have any trouble with the law before joining the navy."

"Tony's have you found anything in the phone record?"

"No."

"Kate any unusually bank statements?"

"No."

"Let hope Abby find something useful, but until then the police found navy lieutenant Mark Fox car two streets from the zoo, Kate and Tony head to the car. Kate's you will come back to the lab with Mark Fox car and Tony I want you to walk the street the car was found on and walk the street between where the car was found until you reach the entrance of the zoo looking for evidences."

Kate and Tony grab their bags and then stand up from their desk chairs. Then Tony and Kate walk over to the elevator and at the same time Gibbs walks over to Chase desk. Gibbs takes a seat on the edge of the desk so he is facing Chase and she leans back in the chair and then looks at Gibbs.

"What do you want me to do Gibbs?"

"Have you looked over the note from the statement that Kate got from Sara and do you think there is anymore information that Sara could give us?"

"Yes I read the notes and I do not think talking to Sara will help us any better, she told us everything that she saw and hear. In addition she was able to tell Kate what the shooter looks like and I do not think talking to Mrs. Fox will help because Mrs. Fox told Kate that she did not know of anyone that want to hurt Mark."

"I going to go see Ducky and see if he has anything for us. Chase will you go talk to Abby and see if she has any updates for us and see if she needs any help."

"Sure Gibbs."

Gibbs stands up and then grabs Chase crutches, at the same time Chase stand up from her desk chair. Gibbs hand Chase her crutches, then Chase puts the crutches under her underarms. Chase and Gibbs then head to the elevator. Once in the elevator Gibbs push the button for basement two, as the door of the elevator shuts. A minute later Gibbs is walking out of the elevator and heading toward the morgue, as the door to the elevator shut. When Gibbs walks into the morgue, he sees that Ducky and Gerald are doing the autopsies on seven-year-old Sean.

"Ducky do you have any information for me yet?"

"I just start Sean autopsies and when I finish his autopsies I will do the autopsies of navy lieutenant Mark Fox and Gerald will take the bullets and any other evidences we find up to Abby when both autopsies are finishes. But I can tell you that Sean dead first and was shot in the carotid Arteries and bled out extremely fast. In addition I can tell you that navy lieutenant Mark Fox got shot several time and the last shoot was to his carotid Arteries, which is why he bled out in between the Carousel giraffe and the horse in front of the giraffe, I think he was trying to prevent his daughter from been killed. I have a question for you Gibbs why did he not kill Sara?"

"Sara believes that the shoot though she was dead, after got shot Sara fall down and stays down until the shooter was out of sight, then went and hided behind the bench seat until the zoo worker found her."

Gibbs walks up beside Gerald and watching Ducky and Gerald performing the autopsies. At the same time in the hallway outside of Abby's lab, Chase is leaning against the wall waiting from Abby to come back from the restroom, which Abby's walk into right after the elevator door open up. A few minutes later Abby walks past Chase and walks up to the lab door and unlocks the door of the lab. Abby then walks into her lab without saying a word to Chase and Chase stops lean against the wall. Chase then puts the crutches under her underarms and then heads into Abby's lab and sees that Abby has pull the chair from the main area computer desk over to the evidences table. Chase also notice that Abby is just staring at the evidences and has not put a pair of latex gloves on or put the medical face mask on. Chase walks up beside Abby and tap Abby on the left shoulder. Abby turns the chair around and looks at Chase, then put her right elbow over her mouths and start sneezes into her elbow.

"Gibbs wants to know if you have any updates for us and if you need any help?"

"(Sound hoarse) Ahem, the color chips that were on Sara shirt around the gun shot were paint chips from the Carousel giraffe."

Abby reaches over to the box of tissue and pulls out several tissues and then start blowing her nose into one of the tissues. A few moments later Abby throws the use tissues into the trash can and then get a cough drop out of the bag of cough drops. She unwraps the cough drop and then puts the cough drop into her mouth. Abby then stands up and walks into her office area and Chase follow Abby into the office. Chase gets into the office as Abby sat down on the desk chair and Chase sees Abby wraps a gray blanket around her shoulders, then Abby turns the desk chair and looks at Chase.

"(Using sign language) I know who the shooter is and the gun he used, his name is Steve Brown and the gun is a Glock 17."

"(Using sign language) That is great new, we can get a warrant to bring him in and get his gun to see if it the marks it leaves matches the bullet from Sara, Sean and navy lieutenant Mark Fox."

Abby unwraps herself from the blanket and then hand Chase a printout that has a picture of Steve Brown driver license on it and his address. Abby then wraps herself up the blanket again, wishing that she could stop being cold one moment and then hot a few moments later. At the same time Chase looks down at the printout and notice that the guy in the driver license picture looks just like the drawing that Kate drew from Sara description. Steve has the same high check bones, inverted triangle (heart) shape face, downturn lips, shoulder length black hair and Hazel eyes. At the same time the phone in Abby's office starts ringing, Abby takes her right hand out from under the blanket and pick up the handset and put the handset up to her right ear.

"Ahem Abigail Sciuto speaking you reach the Forensic Scientist lab, how can I Ah-choo, Ah-choo help you?"

"Abby's it is Kate and blesses you. I am just calling to let you know that I will be at the NCIS garage with navy lieutenant Mark Fox red 2003 ford escape in a few minutes!"

"Sniffling ok, coughing I will talk to you when you get her with his 2003 ford escape bye."

Abby hangs up the phone before Kate can tell her bye and then Abby lays her head down on her desk. Chase looks at Abby and sees that Abby is shriving and that she is sweating at the same time. Chase put her right hand on Abby's forehead, which feel very warm to the touch. At the same time Abby starts rubbing the area around both of her ears and Chase take her hand off Abby forehead and give Abby a worry look.

"I will meet Kate in the garage and process the 2003 ford escape Abby."

"Thanks I am going to take a break and take a nap Ah-choo because I can keep my eyes open any longer."

At the same time Gibbs walks into Abby office and Chase hand him the printout of Steve Brown driver license, Chase and Gibbs start talking about the printout, as Abby stands up. Abby's then walks into the Ballistic lab and gets a few pillows and the futon mattress from the storage cabinet and a few moments later Abby lies the futon mattress on the floor of her office. Abby's lies the pillows onto the mattress and then lies the blanket that was around her shoulder down on the futon mattress, Abby then cover herself up with the blanket and Chase and Gibbs watch Abby for a few minutes and then the two of them walk out of Abby's office and then leaves Abby's lab. Gibbs head to the squad room to get the warrant for Steve Brown and Chase heads to basement two and then goes to the garage. When Chase walks into the garage Kate is standing next to the red 2003 ford escape, which has been pulled up so the front of the suv is in front of the elevator.

"Chase where is Abby, she was supposed to meet me down here to sign for the suv and to process the 2003 ford escape?"

"I am signing for the 2003 ford escape and process the suv for Abby's, so she can take a nap because she could not keep her eyes open any longer."

"That not like Abby, she never takes a nap during the middle of the case if there any evidences to process. Is Abby sick, she sneezes a couple time and she cough once when I was on the phone with her and she sound very congested too?"

"Yes, she is running a high fever too and has a sore throat, a headache, chills, achy all over, no appetite, a dry cough and her ears hurt."

"Why did she come to work?"

"You know Abby's she does not like anyone else working in her lab."

Chase signs for the suv and then walks over to the suv. Chase then set her crutches against the wall by the elevator. At the same time Kate grab a box of latex gloves and then walks over to Chase with the box of latex gloves. Chase gets a pair of latex gloves from the box and then puts the latex gloves on. Kate puts on a pair of latex gloves on and then Chase and Kate dust for fingerprints on the outside of the suv. An hour later Kate and Chase have finish dust for fingerprints on the outside of the suv and dust for fingerprints on the inside of the suv. Kate is now searching for any other evidences that could be left on the outside of suv by the kids or their father Mark and Chase is looking for any other evidences that could have been left in the inside of the suv by the kid or by Mark, but Chase and Kate are not finding any other evidences.

"Abby is going to hate us, Chase for all the fingerprints that we find on the outside and inside of the suv."

"I do not think Abby will hate us, seeing that we are process the suv so she can get some rest."

At the same time Tony and Gibbs walk out of the elevator and into the garage and then Gibbs and Tony walks over to Chase and Kate. Chase and Kate's stop looking for evidences and look at Gibbs and Tony, who are staring at the large pile of fingerprints that are setting on the table that in front of the red tool box and on the left-hand side of the suv if your back to the elevator door.

"Kate's I want you to take the fingerprints to Abby's lab and scan them into one of the computer in the main lab and then start running the fingerprints there the database, Sara, Mark and Sean fingerprints are all ready scans into the database. When Abby's get up from her nap she will help you get through all the fingerprints. I am going to go to talk to Mrs. Fox and Sara and let them know we get an id from the drawing that Kate drew from the description Sara give Kate and that the local police, state police or highway patrol is looking for the person that killed Mark and Sean and shot Sara."

Gibbs leaves the garage and at the same time Kate take of the latex gloves and throws them away. Kate then gathers up all the fingerprints and Tony puts on a pair of latex gloves and then take over looking for evidences on the outside of the suv. Chase open up the back door of the suv on the passenger side of the suv and looks under the backseat and see a notepad and pen under the seat. Chase bents over and lifts her right off the ground, Chase then pulls the notepad and pen out from under the seat. At the same time Tony walk up behind Chase and accidently see up her skirt.

"I love your victoria secret lilac lace panty, are you wearing the matching bra too?"

"Tony stop looking up my skirt and get me two evidences' bags and if I am wearing the matching bra you will never know."

"Fine I will get you two evidences' bags."

Tony walks over to the table next to the red tool box and grabs two evidences bags off of the table and then Tony walks over to Chase who is standing up again and read what is writing on the first page of the notepad.

"What is writing on the notepad?"

"It says if you find this note get help a guy has a gun to my dad head and is making him pull the suv up to the side of the road. This must me the short note that Sara told Kate that she wrote in the suv before the shooter made her father, brother and her get out of the suv."

Chase put the notepad into an evidence bag and then put the pen into the other evidence bag. Then Tony and Chase go back to searching for more evidences, but after a half hour they searching all the outside and the inside of the suv and find nothing more. Tony and Chase leave the garage and Chase head toward Abby's lab to take her the two evidences bag and Tony heads to the second floor to check to see the local police, state police or highway patrol has found Steve Brown has been located yet. Meanwhile Gibbs is on the road driving back from talking to Mrs. Fox and Sara's and in basement one inside Abby's lab, Abby gives up on trying to sleep because she can't stop coughing and is now running the bullets for Mark and Sean, as the computer looks for a match, which is sure to match the bullet that came out of the giraffe neck. As the bullets are running Abby pulls a tissue out of her right pant pocket and then Abby start blowing her nose into the tissue and hen Abby finish blowing her nose Abby puts the use tissue into her left pant pocket and then pick her cellphone of the computer desk and hit the speed dial number for Gibbs on her cellphone. After four rings Abby hears Gibbs on the other end.

"What do you need Abby?"

"Can you please stop at a store and pick me up some different types of theraflu for me to try, because the Extra Strength Tylenol flu daytime is not Ah-choo working coughing, the past four hours have been awful and I am starting to feel awful too?"

"Sure Abby."

"Thank you. I will see you when you get back to the lab."

"Bye Abby."

"Bye Gibbs."

Abby's flips her cellphone close and set the cellphone on the desk. Then Abby pulls the desk chair out and sat down on the chair and at the same time Chase walks into the Ballistic lab with the two evidence bags. Abby turns the chair to see who walk into the Ballistic lab and see Chase with two evidence bags. Abby gives Chase and half smiles and then reaches out and takes the two evidence bags Chase. Abby picks up a pen from the desk and signs both of the evidence bags for chain of custody.

"Thanks for process the suv for me and tell Tony thanks too, I already Ah-choo thanks Kate."

"You are Welcome Abby and bless you, in addition Steve Brown is in the Interrogation room and waiting for Gibbs to interrogate him and I have his handgun for you, Abby. "

At the same time Tony walk into the Ballistic lab and he has a huge smile on his face. He walks up to Chase and Abby with an evidence bag that has a Glock 17 in the bag. Abby takes the evidence bag from Tony and sign the bag for chain of custody. Then Abby set the three evidence bags down on the desk. Abby then turns her head away from Chase and Tony and brings her right elbow up to her mouth and start coughing into her elbow and Kate walk through the door of the Ballistic lab.

"The fingerprints on the outside and inside of the suv belong to Mark, Sean, Sara, Mrs. Fox and Steve Brown."

"Ahem it sound like the case is coming to a close, After the three Ah-choo leave my lab I will process the Glock 17 and test fire the handgun. Coughing then i will compare the bullet to the bullets from Mark, Sean and Sara to see if there match."

Tony and Kate walk out of the Ballistic lab and leave Abby lab right away, but Chase walks up beside Abby and gives her a worry look. At the same time Abby stand up and walks into her office and take off the latex gloves she is wearing off her hands and throws the gloves away. She then walks into the main part of the lab and grabs the box of latex gloves and then walks back into her office. Abby open up her desk drawer and get out a new medical face mask and put the mask on. Abby then walks back into the Ballistic lab and set the box of gloves down on the desk. Abby then pulls a pair of gloves out of the box and then puts the gloves on.

"Abby's are you should that you do not need any help?"

"Ahem I do not need help Chase, but thanks for ask?"

"All right, I will leave and let you get to work."

Chase walks out of the Ballistic lab and leave Abby's lab, as Abby starts to process the Glock 17. Twenty minutes later Abby has just start to scanning the test fire bullet into the Ballistic computer to compare the bullet to the bullets from Mark, Sean and Sara and at the same time Gibbs walks into the Ballistic lab carrying a plastic bag for wellgreen and a cup of hot water. Gibbs walks over to Abby turns the desk chair and looks at Gibbs. At the same time Gibbs set the bag on the desk.

"I pick up Theraflu flu, cold and cough nighttime (which is for cough, nasal congestion, headache, body aches, fever and sore throat), Theraflu flu, cold and cough daytime (cough, nasal congestion, headaches, body aches, fever and sore throat) and Theraflu cold and cough (cough, nasal congestion and runny nose) for you because I was not sure which would look the best for you, there all says to take one packet every four hours, if need and to dissolve the contents of one packet into 8 oz of hot water, you are also supports to sip when it is still hot and to consume the entire drink within ten to fifteen minutes. Which one do you want to take because it has been more than four hours since you take the Extra Strength Tylenol flu daytime?"

"I will take the Theraflu flu, cold and cough daytime Gibbs."

Gibbs gets out the box of Theraflu flu, cold and cough daytime and takes one of the pack out of the box. He opens up the pack and then take the lid of the cup and pours the pack of Theraflu flu, cold and cough daytime into the cup. At the same time Abby take the face mask off and the latex gloves off her hands. Once the Theraflu flu, cold and cough daytime has dissolves into the water Abby start to drink the Theraflu flu, cold and cough daytime. At the same time the Ballistic computes start to beep, Abby and Gibbs turn and look at the computer screen and Abby hit ok so the computer will stop beeping.  
"The bullet tests fire from Steve Brown handgun matches the bullets from Mark, Sean and Sara. Coughing, Gibbs can you put all the evidences away from me and close up the lab, because after I finish the Theraflu flu, cold and cough daytime I am going to gather up my things and go home, if that is Ah-choo ok with you?"

"That is fine Abby and I hope you start to feel better soon."

"Sniffling, Me too, Gibbs."

Abby starts to drink the Theraflu flu, cold and cough daytime again and Gibbs starts to put the case evidences away for Abby. A few minutes later Abby stands up and throws out the empty cup, used gloves and the face mask. Abby then put the box of Theraflu flu, cold and cough daytime into the plastic story bag and then pick up the bag. Abby then walks into her office and grabs her sweatshirt, coat and purse and then walks into the main part of the room and grab the bag of cough drops off the computer desk and put the bag of cough drops into the plastic store bag.

"Remember to Ah-choo lock the lab door when you leave Gibbs."

"I will Abby, just go home and get some rest."

Abby walks out of the lab and walks across the hallway to the elevator and push the button to bring the elevator to the basement. Gibbs walks out of Abby's lab and locks the lab door open right as the elevator door open up. Abby walks into the elevator and hold the door of the elevator open for Gibbs. Once Gibbs in the Elevator Abby push the button for the main floor and a minute and half later Abby is walking out to her car in the parking lot. A few moments later Gibbs gets off the elevator at the second floor and goes to the Interrogation room to let Steve Brown know he is under arrest of the murder of Sean and Mark Fox and shoot Sara Fox.


End file.
